The Hogwarts Games
by RavenclawHermionedistrict 4
Summary: in a world where Voldemort is in charge the Hogwarts games have been established to prevent any more wars from occurring. These are the 24th Hogwarts games...may the odds be ever in your favour! Multiple POV's. Rated M to be safe. This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate if you could leave a review. Free sugarcubes if you do! :)


Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Games

_I'm currently still writing this story but I wanted to publish it and see what reaction it got so please review! This is my first fanfiction which I have been working on for a while, but please review honestly. I will upload more chapters when I have written more of the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games (unfortunately) _

Hermione POV

I wake up covered in sweat and shaking, and there is a reason why… Today is the day of the reaping. 24 of us are going off to the hunger games and only 1 is coming back- no exceptions. I really hope it's not me though or any off my friends, but the odds really aren't in our favour. Hogwarts is a larger school than it used to be, what with wizards being exposed and living more freely, however someone is going to be picked from Gryffindor- properly more than one and the chance of them being in my year and being my friend is very high. But there is still some hope that none of my friends will be chosen and I will cling on to the hope. With that in mind I pull on any random clothes. I will change later. The reaping is not until 12. I go down to meet Harry and Ron so we can go to have breakfast in the great hall, with the hope that this is not our last clutched to my chest.

Finnick POV

I wake with a start. Someone is tapping on my shoulder. I roll over to see who it is.

"Annie!" I exclaim.

"Up you get sleepyhead. I thought we agreed to have breakfast together. It could be our last ever one together…"

I can see the tears in her eyes as she says this. We have made it 6 years through the reaping, but this is our last one so there is a bigger chance than ever that we will be reaped. This is how it is though under Voldemorts regime. 15 years ago when Voldemort won the war he decided to start the hunger games to stop us from going to war with him ever again. Well, it certainly worked. With the amount of control he is imposing on everyone and the games, everyone is just too scared to do anything. We all know too well that if we attempted anything our loved ones and ourselves would be dead with just too simple words…Avadra Kedrava. The ironic thing is that once we're in the arena there is no wands...muggle weapons only! This is just to humiliate us further. It is effective however. That's the sad truth behind it.

The ministry likes to keep food limited for us at Hogwarts and our families back home. The only way to combat this is to take out the tesserae. One for each member of our family. The entries are cumulative. For each year in the reaping you have an entry, so in your first year you have 1 entry, in your second year you have 2 and so on, and then your terrsera. In our seventh year both I and Annie have 56 entries. 7 by default, and the tesserae for our parents and our sibling. The odds are defitneley not in our favour.

"Come on Annie, I'm sure we'll be fine" I say this to her but I don't believe it myself. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She nods her head. I can tell she doesn't believe it either but we don't discuss our possible impeding deaths. We just walk hand in hand down to the great hall to have a leisurely breakfast before the reaping later, treasuring every moment we have left together.

Gale POV

I look over to the Gryffindor table where Katniss is sitting, her hands locked in Peeta's. They're not talking much, but there again, not many people are talking today… I hate him. He's so perfect, he's so nice, so caring, so generous, so understanding and I hate him. He's stolen my Catnip. Me and Katniss are from the same town. We used to go hunting together and hang out all the time. There was never anything official between us but I loved her. I hoped one day she would feel the same for me. That all changed when we came to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor- no suprises there. I however was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was disssapointed with that- I'm a hunter! I should have been in Gryffindor. This other boy, Peeta Mellark, was also sorted into Gryffindor- I don't know why… he is a typical Hufflepuff if I ever saw one! There must be something about him that I haven't seen. Anyway, he subdued Katniss until she was wrapped around his little finger. She completely fell for him. I have never seen her as happy as she is with him. She is totally relaxed with him. I am jealous of them. I want him gone. I want my Catnip back. It sounds horrible but I really wish he would get reaped, get killed then perhaps I could have my Catnip back. Chances are though he won't get picked. His parents are bakers- they don't need the tesserae. His name is only in 5 times. Mine on the other hand is in 42 times. The odds are defiantly not in my favour.

Draco POV

My name has to go into the reaping ball. I am a child at Hogwarts. But I will NEVER be chosen. My Dad, although I don't admit it, is a death eater. He is in the ministry. He doesn't control the games. He's not a game maker, but he does have a massive influence. I don't have to take out the tesserae so my name is only in there 5 times. I don't look forward to the games though. Every year since I have been here I have lost a friend as a result of it. Last year I lost Crabbe and this year I could easily lose Pansy. Even though I don't show it I do love her. She's pure blood so my parents are happy about it. I'm glad as my father is very unforgiving. If I fell for a mudblood he would disown me. The games do have some good aspects about it… they seem to get picked more often than not, and that can only be a good thing. As a swagger into the great hall I chuckle to myself as I hear how quiet it is. All those children with 30 odd entries worrying about whether it will be them…peasants! The lot of 'em!

_I hope you enjoyed it and please review _


End file.
